BIFURCA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: S-UA. "No sería mejor estar con la persona que te gusta…". KiriKatsuDeku (Seudo-triángulo). Omegaverse. KatsuOmega. KiriBeta. DekuAlfa. Muerte de personaje.
1. BIFURCA 01

**BIFURCA**

 **By: _K.G.Á.É._**

S-UA. "No sería mejor estar con la persona que te gusta…". KiriKatsuDeku (Seudo-triángulo). Omegaverse. KatsuOmega. KiriBeta. DekuAlfa. Muerte de personaje.

Historia propuesta para los 'Premios Ultra 2017' en Wattpad.

 **Advertencia:** Aunque es un omegaverse, eso no es lo principal de la historia. Y la historia es prácticamente narrada por el bonachón de Kirishima.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **BIFURCA**

 _Amor puede ser, y puede no ser, la razón por la que te acuestas con alguien._

 _Amor puede ser: en dónde se bifurca el juicio._

Con eso en mente, mientras Eijirou se encarga de preparar algo simple para desayunar y observa a Katsuki de reojo, paseando en boxers con toalla al cuello, luego de tomar una ducha, menciona:

—¿No sería mejor estar con la persona que te gusta?—siendo ignorado un poco más por el rubio, quien sirve jugo y comienza a beber. Delatando que en realidad si está prestando atención, cuando Eijirou agrega:

—Quiero decir, tú estás enamorado de Midoriya y…—

—¡Coghf, Coghf!—no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Verlo sonrojarse adorablemente hasta las orejas con una expresión única, era algo nuevo. Casi se atrevería a afirmar que, en todo el tiempo desde que le conocía, esa era su primera vez viéndolo así.

Como envidiaba a Midoriya, el culpable indirecto de tal situación. Aun así, Eijirou se sonrió, porque eso también significaba que su buen amigo Bakugo Katsuki estaba totalmente atrapado.

 _Justo como pensó._

Y… ¡Upps! La expresión enojada a la que había mutado el rostro de su amigo, insinuaba que él debía prestar mayor atención a su fúrico compañero si quería mantener intacta su vida.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué sabes?! ¡¿Quién ha dicho tal cosa?!—Katsuki le zarandeaba tomándole de la ropa. Y creando pequeñas, pero amenazantes, explosiones en su mano libre.

—Acaso ¿era un secreto?—y el hecho de que moviera su cabeza a un lado, diciendo aquello en tono divertido, debió colmarle la paciencia a Katsuki, quien creó una explosión en su rostro.

Una vez más, Eijirou estaba más que agradecido con su mar de genes.

—¡Hey! Eso no era necesario—

—¡Muérete!—le gritó, bebiendo de sopetón el resto del jugo en su vaso.

—Hablaba en serio. Es decir ¿estás seguro? Sé que, durante este tiempo, Midoriya ha sido un buen prospecto a héroe y qué, de algún modo, siempre parece tener más prisa que cualquier otro—

—Eso es por su maldito quirk—escuchó decir a Katsuki entre dientes, sin ahondar en la explicación. Apagando la 'estúpida' estufa para que la comida no se quemara, porque bien se había percatado que Kirishima no le dejaría en paz.

—…No digo que el resto de nosotros no lo tomemos en serio. Todos hemos conocido nuevas personas también y…—agregó para evitar malos entendidos y conectar ideas, pausando para asegurarse que Katsuki lo seguía en su idea principal.

—Habla—

—Mi punto es: ¿Qué pasaría si Midoriya comienza a salir con alguien antes de alcanzar su meta?—

—…Él puede hacer lo que le plazca—respondió, descaradamente sabiendo que había antecedentes que negaban su afirmación y que también Kirishima conocía perfectamente.

—No me refiero a que él tenga una relación como… esto—señaló a ambos para dar énfasis—Deberías pensar ¿qué pasará si se enamora de alguien más y decide comenzar una relación para siempre?—

—Eso es innecesario… Deku tiene mejores asuntos por atender en estos momentos Y es un nerd lo suficientemente denso, para no ver los inútiles intentos de esa bola de extras que aparece de vez en vez—

—De acuerdo—Eijirou sabía perfectamente a que se refería, aun así, creía que era importante que Bakugo Katsuki actuara como el hombre decido y directo que siempre ha sido—Lo pondré de otra forma…—

—¿Insinúas que soy idiota? ¡¿Bastardo?!—

—Ehh… no—su boca dijo y: " _Ehh…si_ ", su lenguaje corporal debió gritar. Porque Katsuki de nuevo estaba con el hábito de las explosiones en sus manos, las cuales decidió ignorar.

—Hey… ¿estarás bien cuándo eso pase?—preguntó, totalmente serio.

Viendo como la expresión de molestia de Katsuki cambiaba. Percatándose de cómo las explosiones morían en sus puños que se cerraban fuertemente, antes de responderle, luego de una pausa contemplativa.

—…Nada de eso importa… Ahora ¡A un lado! Hay que limpiar esto—

Eijirou le vio agacharse a limpiar el jugo que había caído al suelo, y se preguntaba si Katsuki era consciente de que la expresión que tenía en ese momento era una que, definitivamente, no era la que mejor le lucía.

.

.

Como Eijirou sospechó, esa noche compartieron cama.

—¡Sólo jódeme!... ¡Más fuerte!... ¡Kirishima… bastardo!—

Katsuki se quejaba, dándole la espalda, la cual tampoco era una vista para despreciar. A Eijirou le hubiera gustado ver su rostro. Incluso, sabiendo que sería uno molesto.

Desde que comenzaron su relación de 'amigos con derecho'. Bakugo le dijo que ni se le ocurriera ser gentil, que eso le fastidiaba y no dudaría en 'matarlo'.

Eijirou sabía que no era tan serio como sonaba. Estando consiente que 'mal herido', si lo dejaría.

Kirishima no fue el primero, Bakugo lo aclaró. Y también le mostró, descaradamente, las ventajas de ser un omega. Aclarándole, que estaba perfectamente preparado para recibirlo tan duro y fuerte como fuera posible.

Eijirou sospechaba que Midoriya trataría a Katsuki con más cuidado, y le era obvio que Katsuki seguía queriendo negar que Midoriya era en quien pensaba en sus encuentros.

—Dekgh—Eijirou conocía a la perfección el sobrenombre a medio pronunciar, que Katsuki ahogaba en los gemidos que contenía celosamente, de la mejor manera que podía.

Y ahora sabía que: su explosivo amigo pensaba que hacía un buen trabajo en ocultar sus sentimientos. Lo cual, distaba de ser cierto. Pues, resultaba obvio que su deseo por 'Deku' seguía allí, incluso más profundo de lo que el mismo Katsuki estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Sus encuentros, siempre fueron esporádicos. Bakugo solía aguantar bien el celo consumiendo los supresores como debía tomarlos.

Excepto por casos especiales.

Excepto por aquellos donde Midoriya, de forma no intencionada, provocaba una reacción.

Eijirou era un Beta, así que hacía lo mejor que podía para entender las quejas de su compañero omega, quejas sobre el aparentemente 'inepto alfa' que Midoriya había resultado ser.

.

.

—'Kacchan'—

Katsuki abrió sus ojos de golpe y le fulminaba, sin importarle lo agotador del acto que compartieron la noche anterior. Ni el hecho de haber ido a dormir más noche, por tomar una ducha en medio de la madrugada.

Eijirou lo ignoró, queriendo acabar su frase:

—Esa es la forma en que Midoriya te llama desde entonces…—Eijirou sonrió nostálgico, recordando sus días en la academia. Pretendiendo no notar el afecto que Katsuki le tiene al mote, y la exclusividad que de forma natural le ha otorgado a Midoriya de llamarlo de ese modo—… y parece que aún sigue haciéndolo. Cuando nos encontramos el otro día…—

—¿De qué hablaron?—Katsuki lo miraba de forma amenazante. Con una mirada, que hacía bastante que no era dirigida a su persona.

—Nada importante. Hombre. No es como que le hubiera dicho de 'esto'. Además, él aún llora ¿Cierto? Sus ojos estaban hinchados y…—pausó, repitiendo el recuerdo en su mente con claridad, Midoriya lucía agotado y también—…trató de no mencionar en ningún momento al Símbolo de Paz. Parece que sus prácticas seguirán y… ¿te vas ya?—preguntó a Katsuki, quien desde la primera pausa había salido de la cama, se había vestido y preparado rápidamente.

—Hay un lugar al que necesito ir…—Katsuki mencionó, localizando sus llaves, donde se anexa un 'estúpido llavero' con la figura chibi de héroe sonriente de All Might.

—De acuerdo—Eijirou aún encuentra encantadora la razón de ese llavero.

Porque el 'estúpido Deku' dijo que venían en par. Y se los puso al juego de llaves de emergencia que Katsuki tenía de su 'cuchitril'.

Y ¿por qué las tiene Bakugo?

Uraraka había bromeado diciendo que: Porque Bakugo-kun parecía ser el héroe de _emergencia_ de Deku-kun.

En esa ocasión, nadie había escapado de la furia de Bakugo. Ni siquiera los llaveros.

El que Bakugo tenía estaba chamuscado de una esquina del pelo. Así como un pie del chibi de All Might en su traje de profesor que Midoriya tenía a juego.

Con tal escena, nadie cuestionó a fondo a Bakugo por tener las llaves del lugar donde 'Deku' se hospeda para sus prácticas.

—¡Oi, Katsuki!—Eijirou agradecía que el apartamento de Katsuki también fuera pequeño y tuviera todo conectado. De ese modo, podía continuar hablando sin necesidad de levantarse.

—Antes de que te vayas ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Es sólo algo que olvidé…—

Katsuki se puso los zapatos, volteando a verle, al levantarse antes de salir.

—Pásale mi nuevo núm. de tel. a _Izuku_ —

—¡Muérete!—el dedo medio de su compañero y un portazo fue lo que acompañó sus emotivas palabras de despedida.

—¡Hombre! ¡Qué genio!—gritó, esperando que Katsuki le oyera.

—Por otra parte, no negó que irá a verlo—agregó ya en tono normal. Sabiendo que Katsuki se había marchado apresurado.

—¿Acaso no sería mejor estar con quien amas, Katsuki?—preguntó al aire.

Eijirou era de la idea que: Sí. Si era posible, no deberían preocuparse y disfrutar.

Ni dudaba que: Katsuki debía estar con Midoriya.

Se estiró perezosamente, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, comenzando a recordar, tantas cosas…

.

.

Cuando habían terminado sus estudios juntos, todos se habían separado para sus prácticas como héroes. Siendo toda una sorpresa encontrar a Katsuki a dos estaciones de distancia, tiempo después.

.

.

Desde entonces, estuvieron en contacto de nuevo. Y desde entonces, se dio cuenta que Katsuki nunca había dejado de estar en contacto con Midoriya.

.

.

No había pasado ni una semana de su fortuito encuentro, cuando salieron a platicar. Perdió su tren y terminó por quedarse con Katsuki, quien aceptó a regañadientes hospedarlo esa noche.

Katsuki era un hombre organizado y había sido una cosa de suerte, de nuevo, que Eijirou viera una nota sobre unas cajas de bento, cuando fue por un vaso con agua, luego de hallar una nota donde le avisaba su anfitrión que había ido a correr.

La nota en la caja verde, que estaba sobre otra de color naranja, decía:

"Para el estúpido nerd".

Esa vez ¡casi se ahoga con el trago!

Desde su estancia en UA, sabía que a su compañero se le daba bien el cocinar. Más _nunca_ esperó que: fuera lo suficiente voluntarioso para cocinarle a 'Deku'.

Eijirou fingió demencia cuando escuchó a Katsuki entrar hecho un bólido hasta la cocina, al regresar de su pequeña carrera. Rompiendo la 'estúpida nota', en palabras de Bakugo.

Y aunque Kirishima echaba vistazos curiosos a los bentos mientras almorzaban. Mientras Bakugo le lanzaba dagas con la mirada. Optó por no preguntar. No desaprovecharía que su amigo le estaba alimentando.

Dio las gracias y se marchó.

.

.

Mas, no todos los encuentros son felices reuniones. Y fue algo que aprendieron después.

Fue algo inesperado. Una noticia que los hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

Una noticia que los reunió de nuevo.

Una noticia que les arrebató a una persona querida.

¿Cómo has estado? No era una pregunta llena de ese entusiasmo que se tiene cuando te reencuentras con un compañero querido, con quien tuviste todo tipo de vivencias.

La respuesta a '¿Cómo estás?' No era positiva.

Todos estaban tristes a su modo.

La muerte de All Might había sido dura para todos.

Las sonrisas eran extrañas y difíciles de sentirlas naturales.

Anormales.

Aquella vez, Midoriya no había derramado ni una lágrima. De algún modo, su calma era extraña.

Cuando le hablaban, él sonreía. Y hacía lo mejor para levantar el ánimo de otros.

Más tarde, aunque Eijirou estaba molesto con la fría actitud de su compañero hacia su maestro, todo lo que bastó para que Midoriya se rompiera fue _una palabra_.

En los funerales suele darse el pésame, suelen recordarse los buenos y malos actos. A veces, incluso se hacen comentarios fuera de lugar.

No fue nada de eso.

Además, había otra persona del grupo actuando diferente.

En todo el funeral, Katsuki no le había hablado a Midoriya; aunque lo tuviera en la mira, observándolo silenciosamente desde que llegaron.

A Eijirou le parecía extraño que, a pesar de interactuar con otras personas, Midoriya parecía evitar a Katsuki, sólo a él. Evitando el contacto tanto visual, como el hecho de quedar a solas con Katsuki.

Desde sus tiempos en la UA, ambos, siempre habían tenido costumbres extrañas que compartían y un lenguaje propio de sólo ellos dos. Uno que poco a poco todos dejaron de cuestionar y sólo aceptaron como parte de ambos.

En aquel entonces, la mayoría pensó que no era más que aquello que implicaba una amistad desde la infancia. La relación de ambos estaba clasificada así y, por lo tanto, era obvio que había cosas que sólo uno entendería y conocería del otro. Pero conforme interactuaban, Eijirou pensó que quizá había más que sólo eso, aunque tampoco prestó suficiente interés y no lo categorizó de ninguna forma.

No obstante, la profundidad de su relación era mayor de lo que cualquiera pudo imaginar.

Eijirou se había dirigido al patio donde Midoriya había salido a 'tomar aire', para enfrentarlo por su actitud ante la muerte de All Might, un gran héroe y un amado maestro. Sin tener en cuenta que Katsuki había tomado la delantera.

Chispeaba. Y Midoriya había estado observando esa lluvia ligera, quizá, pensando en que ya no habría alguien con puños tan fuertes para escampar el cielo y volverlo soleado y brillante; antes de dirigir la vista a Katsuki, quien le había encontrado allí antes que Eijirou.

Eijirou esperaba escuchar a Bakugo gritarle o algo similar. Porque casi era natural para Bakugo gritarle a Midoriya, como si quisiera poner su voz sobre todo lo demás cuando le hablaba. Algo que no pasó.

El sonido de las gotas rompía el silencio del lugar, y nada más.

El silencio se prolongó y ninguno de los dos se movía. Aun así, carecía de la tensión ardiente de siempre, esa dónde era común que de un momento a otro las explosiones de Bakugo hicieran acto de presencia junto a su voz estridente.

Era un ambiente extraño. Se vieron con fijeza por un poco más, hasta que los pasos de Katsuki comenzaron a hacer eco por el vacío del lugar. Terminó con la distancia entre ambos, hasta dejar no más de medio metro entre ellos.

Bakugo no gritó, en realidad su tono era sereno:

"Deku".

Eijirou nunca había escuchado a Katsuki pronunciar de esa forma, ese bien conocido sobrenombre. Mucho menos, había visto reaccionar a Midoriya del modo que lo hizo, como si le hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo.

Había visto a Midoriya abrir sus labios, en la misma manera que cuando un sonido 'Ka' se formaba en ellos.

Mas ningún sonido salió.

Su expresión pasó de un intento de sonrisa (esa mueca distorsionada de cuando está en dificultades), que no duró lo suficiente antes de transformarse, a la de alguien quien pareciera haber perdido su todo.

Incluso su voz y el aire para respirar.

Alguien a quien sólo le dejaron lágrimas, porque éstas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos para caer copiosamente, voluntariosas. Mientras movía sus manos frente a él, como si una gruesa e invisible soga le apretara el cuello y le impidiera hacer más.

Antes de arrodillarse, con ayuda de los brazos de Bakugo quien, con un pronto movimiento, le brindó apoyo cuando la fuerza de tal emoción le apastó, doblando sus rodillas y arrebatándole las fuerzas para seguir de pie. Curvándole el cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su agónico estado.

Necesitado de la fuerza de su compañero, quien entendió lo que debía hacer sin necesitar instrucción alguna. Sin remilgar en auxiliarlo, en aquella ocasión.

Haciendo su voluntad, atrayendo al otro cuerpo al suyo. Envolviéndole estrechamente, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo, brindándole un poco de la calidez que tanta falta le hacía. Dejándole encontrar su voz de nuevo, y acompañándole con lágrimas cuando escuchó su llanto.

Haciendo llorar al cielo con mayor fuerza.

Eijirou se sintió terrible, entonces, su corazón se oprimió al doble. Él había desconocido la profundidad de ambos lazos. Y era peor, darse cuenta por una escena como aquella. Eijirou les dio su espacio y se encargó de que nadie más alcanzara ese pórtico.

Más tarde, había recibido un mensaje.

"El nerd regresó a casa".

Eijirou sabía que era diferente. Katsuki seguramente lo había llevado de regreso.

Kirishima les había comunicado a los demás, que Midoriya necesitó ausentarse antes. Todos habían optado por darle su espacio a Midoriya.

Cuando le preguntaron en su siguiente encuentro ¿Cómo estaba? Él había dicho que no podía estar triste siempre, y que daría lo mejor de sí.

Su mirada era determinada como siempre. Sin embargo, la sombra de la reciente pérdida se había instalado en su mirada.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


	2. BIFURCA 02

**BIFURCA**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

 **DEDICADO A:** _ley-de-leo, Hikari0005, AndrCast69, SkullDan, rositacruzcastillo, BlackHana, valkiria1996-pd, nanapasapa_. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **BIFURCA**

El tiempo continuó su curso y las cosas cambiaron.

Todos ocasionalmente escribían. Los mensajes de Midoriya no parecían contener nada extraño. Aun así, cuando volvió a encontrase con Bakugo, Eijirou comenzó a leer entre líneas.

La forma del saludo, el emoticón que acompañaba el mensaje, esos detalles y otros, Bakugo los veía en los mensajes y los interpretaba. A veces, respondería un '¡¿A quién le importa?!' o similar. A veces lo dejaría en visto e ignoraría el teléfono lanzándolo por allí.

Otras más, guardaría silencio y su rostro se tornaría neutro. Esas ocasiones eran diferentes.

La relación que Eijirou tenía con Bakugo era cercana de nuevo, había ocasiones en las cuales Katsuki lo dejaría con libertad en su apartamento y saldría sin decir mucho, justo después de recibir un mensaje de Midoriya.

Algunas veces, regresaría despotricando. Maldiciendo a 'Deku', por ser 'un héroe estúpido' por enviarle un mensaje de que está en el hospital, sin especificar que él no es el herido.

Al contrario de otras, donde no le aclaraba, y 'el muy bastardo' resultaba ser el paciente.

Y estaban aquellas veces, en las cuales Katsuki no volvería a casa o regresaría tarde. En ocasiones, llegaría pidiéndole que lo hicieran como ya era costumbre desde sus días de academia. Eijirou entendería que Katsuki estaba frustrado, porque su celo se había adelantado 'por culpa de ese nerd, inepto alfa'. Sumado a que el efecto de los supresores no le bastaba para sentirse mejor, y tener sexo le aplacaba más rápido su libido.

O por algo concerniente a Midoriya, algo que no podía sacar de su mente y Katsuki usaba el acto para dejar su mente en blanco.

Entonces, más tarde, vería a Katsuki ensimismado con la vista en algún punto lejano, y Eijirou sabría que Katsuki contemplaba en su mente distintas opciones para responder a la problemática en turno.

.

.

Entre sus compañeros, algunos habían temido que Midoriya se deprimiera y se viniera abajo. Por su parte, Kirishima les aseguraba que Midoriya estaría bien, porque no estaba sólo.

En esas ocasiones varios entendían que él se refería a que el pecoso tenía el apoyo de todos, y no se equivocaban. Aunque, ignoraban que él hacía referencia al hecho de que:

Midoriya tenía a un héroe exclusivamente viendo por él.

.

.

Otras ocasiones, Katsuki le crearía escenarios 'hipotéticos' y Eijirou sabría perfectamente que hablaba de él y Midoriya. Entonces, le aconsejaría de la mejor manera. Siempre usando la información que Katsuki soltaba ocasionalmente del 'estúpido nerd'.

Después de todo, nadie conocía mejor a Midoriya que Katsuki.

Si Kirishima acertaba, era gracias al hecho de estar conociendo a Midoriya, a través de los ojos del explosivo chico.

.

.

Eijirou había llegado a apreciar a Bakugo Katsuki profundamente, tanto, que entendía que no era él quien estaba en el corazón de Katsuki. Y sabía que existía una presencia terriblemente fuerte y terriblemente grande en toda la vida de Bakugo Katsuki.

Eijirou quería la felicidad de Katsuki.

Pero Katsuki era terco. Y estaba empecinado en _no_ cambiar la relación que tenía con Midoriya.

Eijirou sabía que no era porque Katsuki creyera indigno a Midoriya de ser su pareja. Tampoco era que Katsuki negara sus sentimientos por Midoriya, al menos no a sí mismo. Ya lo había visto muchas veces hacer lo que quería, siguiendo sus sentimientos.

Conocía a Bakugo, y era extraño de su parte el no ir por lo que quería.

Era como si existiera una circunstancia en especial, la cual le hacía creer que había perdido ya 'la batalla', como si pensara que él no era suficiente para Midoriya.

Eran esas veces, cuando a Kirishima le gustaría conocer el pasado de ambos.

.

.

Era terriblemente gracioso que, a pesar de ese complejo perfectamente disimulado para los demás, Katsuki no iba a parar de oponerse a la idea de 'dejar a Deku con cualquier bastardo que cree poder pasarse de listo'.

Sí, Eijirou ya había presenciado los celos _cero_ disimulados de Bakugo Katsuki, cuando lo encontró secretamente siguiendo a Midoriya, quien se encontraba haciendo un trabajo en equipo con un compañero el cual, en efecto, hacía lo posible por llamar la atención del pecoso quien, para frustración del chico y deleite de Katsuki, ni por asomo entendía sus intenciones. Y, quizá, esa misma densidad hacía que Midoriya fuera ignorante de los explosivos sentimientos de su amigo de la infancia hacía _él_ , 'el estúpido nerd'.

Y peor aún, de _sus_ propios sentimientos por _ese_ amigo de la infancia que le dio el nombre de:

'Deku'.

Aunque, Eijirou lo atribuía más al hecho de que:

"Kacchan siempre está allí".

.

.

Kirishima, como el resto de personas que los conocían, podía notar la fijación que tenía Midoriya por Bakugo. Midoriya admiraba a Bakugo. Y Midoriya hablaba de él aceptando tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Y sí, Bakugo Katsuki también llenaba la vida y existencia de Midoriya Izuku con su presencia tanto como Midoriya hacía con él.

"Kacchan siempre está allí".

No era una frase al azar.

Cuando Kirishima se encontró a Midoriya en un rescate y le preguntó si no se había sentido sólo desde que dejaron de verse, esas palabras habían sido su respuesta. Agregando:

"Se siente como si fuera nuestro destino".

Midoriya había reído un poco ante su propia frase, más aceptando el hecho como algo común que como lo extraordinario que en realidad es. Luego había palidecido y agregado que no le mencionara a 'Kacchan' lo que había dicho, porque de seguro se enojaba.

Al preguntarle Eijirou ¿por qué creía eso?, escuchó que 'Kacchan' estaba incrédulo cuando se habían encontrado en la combini cercana y le había gritado que: '¡¿Qué rayos hacía en su camino?! ¡Si _ya no_ vivían en el mismo vecindario!', sólo para percatarse que de hecho _sí_ vivían en el mismo vecindario, _de nuevo_.

Porque, la casualidad parecía quererlos juntos también, Bakugo y Midoriya seguían viviendo en el mismo perímetro aun en prácticas. Sí, casualidad. Porque, aunque Bakugo estaba enamorado, seguía convencido de que 'los aplastaría a todos y sería el héroe número uno'. Razón por la cual había escogido donde vivir, sin darle importancia a si 'Deku' vivía cerca o no.

Eijirou simplemente había reído. Y se habían despedido para continuar con sus tareas asignadas en las cercanías.

Sin embargo, con eso, Eijirou había comprendido mejor la opinión de Bakugo hacia una escena de ruptura en un dorama que veían por TV.

Eijirou recordaba su pequeña conversación:

"Si el tipo cree que la distancia es impedimento para una relación, es un idiota sin determinación".

"¿Eh? Acaso no es común que la distancia acabe con las relaciones".

"No es la distancia, es la falta de compromiso y convicción".

Bakugo había dejado la sala para tomar la llamada del héroe con quien daba sus prácticas, y la conversación nunca se retomó; pero Eijirou había encontrado el inesperadamente romántico lado de Bakugo.

El cuál iba muy acorde a su personalidad. Hablando como si la distancia fuera _nada_ para alguien como _él_. Lo cual simplemente indicaba que: si no se hubiera encontrado aquella ocasión a Midoriya, Bakugo habría investigado por su cuenta su paradero.

Y considerando que las mamás de ambos se llevan bien, realmente no hubiera sido difícil para él.

.

.

Eijirou dejó de contemplar el cielo raso y blanco del departamento. Concluyendo que, aunque Bakugo Katsuki era un hombre de acción, seguía acobardándose en ese aspecto.

Eijirou no iba a obligarlo a nada, por supuesto. Él sabía muy bien que había ocasiones donde la gente se quedaba incapaz de hacer algo, a pesar de saber lo que se tiene que hacer.

Además, las acciones de su amigo seguían acumulándose como puntos. Si Katsuki tenía suerte y vida suficiente, de seguro obtendría el premio con el acumulativo…

Lástima que 'vida' es una palabra que, aprendieron, describe algo 'frágil'. Incluso, si eres el héroe número uno.

Eijirou no era tonto, sabía la razón de los ojos hinchados de Midoriya. El aniversario luctuoso de All Might estaba cerca.

Por esas fechas, los instintos de Bakugo se agudizaban. Se volvía sobreprotector y posesivo.

Y quién no, era la temporada en que se volvía más activo el chat que tenían. Todos necesitaban distraer su mente un poco. Más aun, la del estudiante más cercano al Símbolo de Paz.

Siempre procurando no atosigar.

'Deku no es débil'.

Bakugo les había dicho, cuando en el primer año habían tenido la intención de estar pendientes de Midoriya, tratándolo como si fuera débil.

'Sólo es un nerd con corazón de cristal'.

Al principio, no habían entendido la diferencia. Después, comprendieron que no importa si algo de cristal se rompe, porque con la calidez justa, puede moldearse de nuevo. Y de igual modo, con el tiempo necesario, Midoriya se adaptaría.

Eijirou sabía que Bakugo tenía la calidez justa para 'Deku'. Así que trataba de ser paciente y esperar a que su buen amigo se dignara a hacer su propio avance con Midoriya.

Eijirou a veces se impacientaba y le daba por provocar a Katsuki, como antes de que se fuera.

Como sabía bien que Bakugo Katsuki era rencoroso y se las cobraría después, Eijirou decidió salir de la cama y disfrutar su tiempo de vida restante.

Además, pasaría un tiempo para que se volvieran a ver; pues sus propias prácticas lo mantendrían ocupado.

.

.

El tiempo se movía de forma envidiable. Y con él, las situaciones cambiaban.

La actividad de los villanos se esparcía, los héroes luchaban por mantener la Paz que con dedicación All Might había mantenido, exponiendo su vida con honor y mostrándose orgulloso de ser un héroe.

Algunos creían que el tiempo del Símbolo de la Paz se había agotado demasiado pronto. Y algunos cercanos a él, creían que en realidad había sido un milagro que llegara tan lejos, y envejeciera un poco más.

Quizá el tiempo de tan brillante estrella se había apagado, pero no el brillo de su enseñanza y guía para otras generaciones de héroes. Que continuarían su legado de protección y cuidado.

Los héroes practicantes y jóvenes, luchaban, haciendo lo mejor que podían. Dando de sí lo que estuviera a su alcance, siguiendo su ejemplo y manteniéndose; porque amaban la paz con la que crecieron, y anhelaban dejar una paz similar a generaciones futuras.

El crimen tenía rachas donde no daba espacio a nada. Y eran justo los momentos de grandes adversidades los que más unían a los héroes.

El tiempo es un sabio del cuándo. Y deja fluir de forma natural los eventos.

All Might ya no estaba, pero Aizawa-sensei podía afirmar y enorgullecerse por él del gran dúo que Bakugo y Midoriya eran cuando se unían.

Eijirou les había perdido la pista más allá de las noticias, pero confiaba en que estarían bien.

.

.

Eijirou le tenía grandes noticias a Katsuki. Aun no sabía cómo su amigo tomaría la idea de que Denki le había robado a su compañero de desquite sexual. Más no había problema, su endurecimiento se había fortalecido y soportaría todo con lo que Bakugo atacara cuando le llegara con la sorpresa.

Eijirou aún tenía consigo la llave del apartamento de Katsuki, así que, sin quitarse sus audífonos, escuchaba su canción favorita a un volumen poco saludable, entrando sin más y…

Quizá el tiempo era un sabio del cuándo, pero él no.

Bakugo Katsuki estaba en todo su esplendor. Su olor llenaba la habitación. Eijirou sabía lo bien formado que estaba, sólo bastaba verlo en su traje de batalla en TV. Y aunque sabía lo flexible que podía ser, quizá fuera su imaginación, pero nunca lo vio tan sensual como entonces.

Definitivamente, el amor embellece…

—¡Waah! ¡¿Kiri…shima…kun?!—escuchó gritar al culpable del estado de su amigo, quien se encontraba debajo del sudoroso y extasiado rubio, al percatarse de su presencia en la puerta.

Las manos de Midoriya sujetaban con cuidado a Katsuki, asistiéndole y dejando caricias.

Katsuki quien no solía mostrarle sus expresiones de frente a Eijirou estaba sentado sobre Midoriya, con su rostro frente al de 'Deku' y… al percatarse de tal detalle, Eijirou se dio cuenta que no sólo irrumpía en una escena de sexo casual.

No. Ellos definitivamente estaban:

¡Haciendo el amor!

—¡Vendré después!—dijo Eijirou, tornándose tan rojo como su cabello.

—Deku… bas…tardo. ¡Ni se te ocurra… salir ahora!—no era necesario abrir la puerta de nuevo para saber quién había dicho eso.

Y al parecer, Katsuki implicaba ambas cosas. La advertencia a Midoriya de ni ocurrírsele ir a atender a Kirishima y, mucho menos, desatenderlo a él.

Sí, Eijirou casi podía ver a Katsuki apresando a 'Deku' con sus piernas y besándole fogosamente, con pasión, pues no se escuchó ninguna replica por parte de Midoriya entre tanto ruido húmedo y gemidos…

Antes de escuchar más tras la puerta, prefirió salir de allí.

Sospechaba que Katsuki no le daría mayor importancia a su romance con Denki, ahora que el suyo se había consumado.

Porque ahora: la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo de ambos, estaban más que llenas del otro.

Como siempre debió ser.

Eijirou estaba más que satisfecho, de momento.

Más tarde, cuando la ocasión se preste, les pedirá sólo una cosa:

¡Que le dejen ser el padrino!

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Padrino… ¿Para boda? ¿O para el bebé?

¿Por qué no ambos?

X D

Ok. ¡Basta! Como este fic participa como un "Twoshot" en los 'Premios Ultra 2017' en Wattpad, se queda con su final original. Y luego les traeré la secuela: "Bifurcados".

La cual, estaré retomando después de la semana TodoIida de un grupo de Facebook en el que estoy ; D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
